Louise Cordet
Louise Cordet (born Louise Boisot,1 8 February 1945, England)2 was an English pop singer who also sang in French, best known as a one-hit wonder for her 1962 single, "I'm Just a Baby".3 Contents hide * 1 Early life * 2 Music career * 3 Personal life * 4 Discography ** 4.1 Singles ** 4.2 Compilation albums * 5 References * 6 External links Early lifeedit Louise Cordet is the daughter of Captain4 Marcel Boisot of the Free French Air Force and the French-born Greek actress Hélène Cordet. In 1940, as a trainee cadet pilot with no more than 20 hours' flying time, her father flew a Morane 315 training aircraft without navigation equipment or maps from Meknès in Morocco to Gibraltar in response toCharles de Gaulle's appeal of 18 June.56 Her mother's parents helped Prince Andrew and Princess Alice of Greece after their exile in 1922, resulting in a lasting friendship between the two families.789 Cordet is a goddaughter of Prince Philip, Duke of Edinburgh,1011 and was educated firstly at the French Lycée in Kensington, London,[citation needed] and then at a convent school.3 Music careeredit When she began singing she took her stage name from her mother, Hélène Cordet, who had adopted the surname early in her own professional career, as an actress and TV hostess.2 After signing to Decca Records, she released "I'm Just a Baby" in 1962, which hit No. 13 on the UK Singles Chart. The song was composed by Jerry Lordan and produced by the former Shadows drummer Tony Meehan.13 She appeared in the films Just for You and Just for Fun in 1963.11 Cordet undertook tours with The Beatles, Roy Orbison and Gerry and the Pacemakers. Gerry Marsden is said to have initially written the song "Don't Let the Sun Catch You Crying" for Cordet,3 though the Gerry and the Pacemakers recording was released almost simultaneously, in April 1964.12 She recorded a four-track EP for French Decca – three tracks in French (including a French-language version of the English song, "Around and Around", plus her version of the Beatles' song, "From Me to You").12 Her final single was a cover version of the Motown tune, "Two Lovers".312 "Two Lovers", originally composed by Smokey Robinson, featured Jimmy Page on guitar on Cordet's version. She also toured in 1963 with Paul & Paula, Tony Meehan and Jet Harris, with the concert promoter Arthur Howes,13 but by 1965 she had stopped recording. She served as French pronunciation adviser at Marianne Faithfull's 11 May 1965 Decca Records recording session.3 Personal lifeedit She is married to a Greek national and has three children: the eldest son is the singer Alexi Murdoch. She now lives in Greece with a home also in London. Her brother Max Boisot was a professor of economics. Discographyedit Singlesedit * Decca F11476 (1962): "I'm Just a Baby"/"In a Matter of Moments" UK No. 131 * Decca F11524 (1962): "Sweet Enough"/"Someone Else's Fool" * Decca F11673 (1963): "Around and Around"/"Which Way the Wind Blows" * Decca F11824 (1964): "Don't Let the Sun Catch You Crying"/"Loving Baby" * Decca F11875 (1964): "Don't Make Me Over"/"Two Lovers" * Decca (France) EP 454.089 (1962): "I'm Just a Baby", "In a Matter of Moments", "Sweet Enough", "Someone Else's Fool" * Decca EP DFE 8515 (1962) and 454.096 (1963, France): The Sweet Beat of Louise Cordet: "She's Got You", "We Know Why", "Everytime", "Crazy Kind of Love" * Decca (France) EP 454.100 (1963): Louise Cordet: "Faire le Grand Voyage", "Que m'a-t-il-Fait?", "From Me To You", "L'amour Tourne en Rond"2 * Decca (France) EP 457.022 (1964): "Pour Toi", "Laisse le Soleil Sécher tes Larmes", "J'Aime Trop Johnny", "Dix Mille Fois" Compilation albumsedit * Harkit HRKCD 8358 (2010): I'm Just a Baby14 * RPM Retro 890 (2011): The Sweet Beat of Louise Cordet: Complete UK Decca Recordings12 Category:1945 births